El mejor día de tu vida
by KatnissSakura
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Hiccup y Astrid se encargara de que sea el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero "El Cumpleaños de Hiccup" del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk. One-Shot Modern AU. 3678 palabras.


**_He aquí yo con un fic totalmente nuevo._**

**_Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero "El Cumpleaños de Hiccup" del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk_**

**_Disclaimer: Las películas de cómo entrenar a tu dragón así como los libros no me pertenecen sino a Dreamworks y Cressida Cowell._**

**_Que lo disfruten :)_**

* * *

_El mejor día de tu vida _

_._

_25 de febrero del 2012_

Era una noche normal en la concurrida ciudad de Berk, era sábado por lo cual había mucho movimiento en los antros o bares del centro de la ciudad.

En un bar en particular, "La fosa del dragón", se encontraba un grupo de siete amigos, que bebían y pasaban un buen rato después de una exhaustiva semana de trabajo.

—Si me disculpan…voy al baño— Dijo Hiccup levantándose de su lugar.

Astrid vio cómo se retiraba su novio y aprovechó para dar un anuncio. — ¡Hey chicos! — De inmediato todos le prestaron atención. —Como sabrán el cumpleaños de Hiccup es el miércoles, tenemos que hacer algo.

— ¿El miércoles? —Refunfuñó Snotlout — ¡No inventes!…es el ombligo de la semana, que flojera, ¿Por qué no lo celebramos el viernes o el sábado?

—Tonto…—Regañó Astrid. — ¿Cuántas oportunidades tenemos de celebrarlo el preciso día en que nació?

— ¡Dah!...que pregunta tan tonta, Astrid. —Dijo Tuffnut para después darle un gran trago a su cerveza.

—Sí, que tonta pregunta, Astrid. —Le siguió la gemela. —Lo puedes celebrar cada 4 años.

—Por eso mismo… —Dijo viéndolos con apatía. —Este año tenemos la oportunidad de festejarlo el día en que corresponde, no un día menos, no un día más.

— ¿Qué te parece 3 días más? —Opinó de nuevo Snotlout.

—Tiene razón, Astrid. —Ahora la que había hablado era su amiga Heather. —Será muy difícil en miércoles… ya ves que todos trabajamos y la verdad yo prefiero llegar a mi casa y tirarme directo en la cama.

—Muchas gracias por el apoyo, Heather. —Respondió con sarcasmo Astrid.

—Yo de una vez digo que no voy a poder. —Ahora habló Fishlegs— Tengo guardia en el hospital ese día, no saldré hasta el día siguiente.

—Lo comprendo de ti, Fishlegs. —Se lamentó la rubia. —Pero… ¿ustedes?, ¿No quieren festejar los 7 años bisiestos de Hiccup?

—Tengo muchos casos en el bufete…la verdad es que no creo que pueda. —Se excusó de una vez Heather.

— ¿Y ustedes? —Se dirigió a los gemelos.

—Ya tenemos planes. —Contestaron al mismo tiempo.

—Ah ¿sí?... ¿Qué planes? Si se puede saber…—Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Vamos a ver el partido amistoso Suiza- Argentina— Respondió Ruffnut alegre.

— ¡Sí!, ¡Vamos Argentina! —Animó Tuffnut levantando su cerveza.

"_Esto es imposible" _pensó la chica llevándose una mano a la sien. — ¿Y qué hay de ti Snotlout?, ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

— ¿Eh?, ¿Yo?... tengo que trabajar. —Respondió seriamente cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí como no… como si el sistema financiero del país dependiera de ti, sólo tienes que ir a dar clases en ese gimnasio.

—Es un trabajo muy difícil… no lo subestimes—Mencionó ofendido Snotlout.

—No lo digo por eso. —Astrid estaba perdiendo la paciencia. —Es que… ¿No puedes sólo pasarte del trabajo al apartamento para celebrar un rato el cumpleaños de Hiccup?

—Ya veremos, Astrid. —Fue la palabra definitiva de Snotlout.

Iba a seguir con la discusión pero ya no pudo ya que Hiccup llegó. —Bien… regresé. ¿De qué me perdí? —Preguntó a todos y sentándose a un lado de Astrid.

—De nada. —Dijo ella sonriéndole, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"_Si nadie va ayudarme entonces lo haré sola… haré del cumpleaños de Hiccup el mejor día de su vida"._

* * *

POV Astrid.

_Domingo 26 de Febrero del 2012_

Me encontraba sola en el apartamento, Hiccup había salido a medicar a los animales internados de la veterinaria, no llegaría a más tardar las 2 de la tarde, pensaba aprovechar este día para comprar lo necesario para la fiesta; sin embargo si él llegaba y veía que no estaba se iba a preguntar a dónde fui y tampoco quería que viera lo que había comprado decidí mejor hacer las compras necesarias en el transcurso de la semana o más bien el lunes y el martes.

* * *

_Lunes 27 de Febrero 2012_

Era un día normal en el trabajo, organicé mis horarios para poder salir a comprar lo que necesitaba, no tomaría la hora de la comida para salir a comprar los adornos y globos que pondría en la fiesta, también compré los ingredientes que utilizaría para preparar la más maravillosa cena jamás vista, guardé las cosas en el trabajo tanto los adornos como la comida.

Le envié un mensaje por _Facebook_ a Snotlout para preguntar si se había decidido a ayudarme y unirse al festejo, además para saber si debía comprar más comida… porque ese tipo comía por 3 personas.

"_El muy idiota me dejó en leído"_ refunfuñé al ver que ya había visto mi mensaje pero no había contestado.

Bueno, si se le ocurre ir ese día ni crea que va a comer, pensé que esa sería la mejor forma de castigarlo.

Le mandé un mensaje a Valka pidiéndole que distrajera a Hiccup el miércoles ya que trabajan juntos en el consultorio veterinario que tenían, Valka me respondió que así lo haría, me sentí aliviada al menos eso ya estaba arreglado.

* * *

_Martes 28 de febrero 2012_

De nuevo me escabullí en mi horario de trabajo, tenía que ir a la pastelería en donde ordenaría el pastel de cumpleaños.

Entre a la armoniosa tienda para después ser atendida por una sonriente vendedora.

—Bienvenida a "Apple Green", ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

—Quiero ordenar un pastel. —Dije amablemente a la vendedora.

— ¿Ya sabe cómo lo quiere?

—Para 12 personas, redondo… quiero que el pan sea de chocolate cubierto por crema pastelera de vainilla y aparte con un mensaje.

La vendedora estaba tomando mis datos en una libreta. — ¿Qué mensaje quiere poner?

—Felices 7 años bisiestos "Hiccup". —Le dije sonriente.

La vendedora siguió tomando nota— ¿Para cuándo lo quiere? y ¿A qué hora lo quiere?

—Para mañana, a las 5 de la tarde.

— ¿A nombre de quién?

—Astrid Hofferson.

— ¿Va a dejarlo pagado?

—Sí… ¿Cuánto sería? — Pregunté sacando mi cartera.

—Serían 30 dólares . — Le di el dinero y ella me entregó el ticket de compra.

—Con su ticket le entregamos su pedido… gracias por su preferencia. — Finalizó la vendedora.

—Gracias. — y con ese pendiente resuelto salí de la tienda.

Prácticamente ya estaba todo listo, le volví a enviar de nuevo un mensaje a Snotlout y me dejó en visto de nuevo, ¡Ja!, Él se lo pierde.

Llegué al apartamento, Hiccup ya se encontraba ahí, al parecer había llegado temprano, antes de dormir repasé de nuevo lo que haría al día siguiente:

Primero, felicitar a Hiccup por la mañana.

Segundo, ir al trabajo en el cual pedí permiso para salir a las 5 p.m. ya que generalmente la salida es a las 7 p.m.

Tercero, ir por el pastel.

Cuarto, arreglar el departamento para la fiesta.

Quinto, cocinar la cena.

Por último, gritar "Sorpresa".

Sonreí por mi maravilloso plan… ¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

_Miércoles 29 de febrero 2012, 6:30 a.m._

El despertador sonó ruidosamente en la recamara tanto Hiccup como yo nos levantamos pesadamente de la cama, él dormía del lado derecho yo de lado izquierdo.

Vi que se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se estiraba perezosamente, yo aproveché eso y lo abracé por detrás.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Le susurré al oído.

Hiccup sonrió por esto. —Mi primer cumpleaños despertando así…

Es cierto, llevábamos menos de un año que nos habíamos mudado juntos y este era su primer cumpleaños en este lugar conmigo.

Se puso de pie y estiró lo brazos esperando un gran abrazo de oso, yo fui hacia él y lo abracé fuertemente, después nos besamos, me guio hacia la cama haciéndome caer al toparme con la orilla, posicionándose arriba de mí.

—Si no tuviéramos que ir a trabajar me quedaría todo el día en la cama contigo. —Me dijo con coquetería mientras me daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

Yo reía pues me daba cosquillas. — ¡Ya!… vete a bañar… mientras yo hago el desayuno o llegaremos tarde.

—Como usted ordene, Mi lady. —De nuevo me besó, luego se levantó, me ayudó a levantarme y se metió a la regadera.

Yo corrí a la cocina, parte de la celebración inicial era hacerle el desayuno, prepararía Hot cakes que era lo único que me salía más o menos bien, saqué lo que necesitaba: la harina, los huevos y me dirigí al refrigerador para sacar leche pero…

—No hay leche… ¡NO HAY LECHE!…

¿Cómo se supone que iba a preparar los Hot cakes sin uno de los ingredientes principales?, me sentí tonta al no haber revisado que no faltara nada el día de ayer.

¿Y ahora que hacía?, opté por hacer huevo revuelto sólo esperaba que me saliera bien y no quemado como siempre.

Puse los huevos en la sartén y creo que no le puse el suficiente aceite pues se quedó pegado… el resultado final un huevo mal hecho y quemado.

Busqué algo de pan para que lo acompañara con el huevo pero ¡Oh sorpresa! tampoco había, creo que se tendrá que comer el huevo sólo, por lo menos debo ver si hay algo de jugo para que lo bebiera pero tampoco había.

Ahora que lo pensaba era fin de mes, por lo cual era quincena y todavía no surtíamos la despensa.

Suspiré pesadamente y yo que esperaba darle un buen desayuno a Hiccup y olvidé abastecer la alacena.

Hiccup salió ya arreglado con pantalón de vestir y camisa de manga larga, trataba de ajustarse la corbata.

Me acerqué para ayudarle con la corbata — ¿Qué es eso que huele tan raro? —Preguntó buscando el origen del "olor".

—Ese "olor" es tu desayuno. —Lo vi dándole una sonrisita.

Vi que tragó algo de saliva. —Huele delicioso. —Mintió.

—No es cierto—Hice un berrinche. —Huele horrible.

Hiccup no dijo nada, se acercó a ver el platillo y se carcajeó, se sentó en la silla y tomó el tenedor estaba dispuesto a comérselo, eso era lo que más amaba de él.

—No tienes porque comértelo. —Me acerqué y le quité el plato. —Se ve asqueroso y de seguro sabe mal.

—Está bien, no lo comeré si así lo quieres. —De seguro él tampoco quería comérselo. —Compraré algo en la tienda, ¿De acuerdo? —Me abrazó dándome un beso en la frente. —Me tengo que ir… nos vemos. —Se despidió y salió del departamento.

Yo también me tenía que arreglar para ir al trabajo y tendría también que comprarme algo para desayunar.

…

El día en el trabajo pasó normal, no tomé mi hora de comida pues me habían dejado salir temprano y después tendría que recuperar la otra hora.

Sólo miraba el reloj desesperada, y en cuanto dieron las 5 p.m. tomé mis cosas ya lista para irme.

—Espera Astrid. —Me detuvo uno de mis compañeros.

— ¿Qué pasó Eret? —pregunté por cortesía.

—Acaban de llegar unos clientes y quieren ver un diseño contigo.

— ¿No los puedes atender tú?... Voy de salida. —Le pedí algo desesperada.

—Quieren que tú los atiendas… al parecer vieron uno de tus diseños por Internet y quieren que les diseñes el logotipo de su empresa.

Suspiré enojada. ¿Por qué precisamente se les ocurría venir este día? —Ya que… vamos a verlos. —Le dije a Eret para que me acompañara.

Fue toda una odisea entre convencer al cliente de que escogiera determinado color pues no sabía decidirse entre azul o verde, o si lo quería con letras grandes, letras chicas que si con dibujo, que si no y para acabarla era de esos clientes que te quieren contar toda su vida.

Para cuando terminamos eran las 6:40 de la tarde.

Inmediatamente que se fueron, corrí fuera del lugar antes de que se les ocurriera ponerme a hacer algo más.

La pastelería estaba a 15 minutos caminando del trabajo y cerraban a las 7 p.m. por lo cual tenía 20 minutos para llegar, no podía ir muy rápido ya que se me ocurrió ponerme tacones, que buena decisión.

Faltaban 10 minutos antes de que cerraran y estaba a menos de la mitad del camino, por lo cual corrí aunque fuera con los tacones para llegar a tiempo, faltaba sólo una cuadra para llegar cuando…

_¡Crack!_

¡Se me rompió el maldito tacón!, me los quité furiosa y los tiré en un bote de basura que estaba por el lugar y continúe corriendo hacia la pastelería.

Faltaban 4 minutos y entré agitada al lugar, la vendedora se sorprendió al verme en esa condición.

—Bienvenida a la pastelería "Apple Green", ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? —Esa chica parecía robot.

—Vine a recoger un pastel. —Dije entregándole el ticket de compra.

La vendedora se puso a buscar el pedido en la computadora, vi que empezó a hacer gestos extraños.

_¡Ay no!_

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté tratando de no pensar que había ocurrido algo malo.

—Permítame un momento. —Se alejó y entró al área de personal para después salir con la que parecía ser la supervisora.

Ambas se pusieron en la computadora a ver no sé qué cosa… ¿Qué nadie me podía entregar mi pedido y ya?

—Disculpe señorita, es que su pedido no aparece en el sistema. —Me dijo la supervisora.

— ¿Y…? —Pregunté confundida.

—No se hizo ningún pedido de acuerdo a las características que indica el ticket de compra.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Están locas o qué les pasa? —Les grité furiosa. —Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi novio y necesitaba ese pastel.

—Parece que no ingresaron sus datos en el sistema… me podría decir ¿quién le atendió? —Preguntó tranquila la supervisora.

— ¡Fue ella! —Apunté con mi dedo a la vendedora—Tomó mis datos en una libreta. —Al decir esto la vendedora saco una libretita del cajón.

— ¡Ah! Es cierto, aquí esta, Astrid Hofferson. —Dijo sonriendo.

— ¡¿Es en serio?! No pasó mi ORDEN… ¡Quiero que me devuelvan mi dinero! —Les grité furiosa.

—Lo siento señorita, pero por políticas de la empresa no hay cambios ni devoluciones. —Me dijo seriamente la supervisora.

— ¡Pero si ni pastel hay!, ¿Qué rayos voy a cambiar? ¡No sea tonta! —Quería golpearlas a ambas.

—No es necesario que se altere, en este caso como fue un error de parte de nuestra…le podemos ofrecer un descuento en cualquier pastel que elija. —Me dijo la supervisora tratando de "negociar".

—No voy a comprar ningún otro pastel en su mugrosa tienda y ¿sabe qué? la voy a demandar… ¡Mi amiga es abogada!... porque esto es un F-R-A-U-D-E.

Pero no tenía tiempo para estarlo perdiendo con ellas así que salí furiosa de la pastelería y escuché como las muy desgraciadas todavía me deseaban buen día, que se vayan a la….

Tomé un taxi para llegar al departamento eran las 7:20 p.m. y Hiccup llegaba más o menos a las 9 de la noche.

Al llegar al edificio estaba prácticamente muerta del cansancio, mientras esperaba el ascensor fijé mi mirada alrededor del lobby y vi la máquina expendedora del edificio, caminé hacia el aparato…qué más daba, metí unas monedas para sacar unos _pingüinos_* los favoritos de Hiccup, creo que sería lo más cerca de un pastel que tendría.

Una vez que llegué al departamento me fijé en el reloj faltaban 10 minutos para las 8 p.m. tenía una hora para prepararlo todo.

Prepararía espagueti en salsa de tomate con carne, sólo esperaba que la sopa se cociera en menos de media hora, así que puse la pasta a fuego alto y la dejé hirviendo mientras arreglaba un poco el departamento.

Sólo habían pasado como 10 minutos y ya estaba cansada de inflar globos llevaba como 15 y había comprado 5 bolsas con 40 cada uno.

Fui a revisar la pasta y… le faltaba agua, al parecer se evaporó por la alta temperatura y esto provocó también que la pasta se pegara a la sartén quemándose la mayor parte. Salvé lo que pude pero al probarla se sentía pegajosa definitivamente no se había cocinado bien. Eran las 8:15 p.m. tal vez todavía alcanzaba a hacer algo, aunque fuera solo la carne, así que la empecé a cocinar, la dejé a fuego alto también y me mantuve cerca para revisarla al mismo tiempo que inflaba más globos.

Cuando fui a voltear la carne para que se cocinara el otro lado, me di cuenta que por lo caliente del comal esta se había pegado, traté de despegarla con la espátula destrozando el pedazo de carne en el proceso.

¡¿Qué nada me puede salir bien esté día?! Apenas iba a poner el otro trozo de carne para que se cocinara mejor cuando…

Escuché que la puerta se había abierto, ¡No puede ser!, ¡Ya llegó!

Me asomé a la entrada y vi a Hiccup que estaba sorprendido y pateó uno de los globos que había dejado por ahí y luego me vio. Yo estaba hecha toda una facha tenía el pantalón de vestir que me había puesto para el trabajo y una blusa de manga larga azul que estaba toda sucia por haber estado "cocinando", estaba despeinada y descalza.

—"Sorpresa" —Le dije con una sonrisa forzosa.

Regresé a la cocina y abrí los pingüinos y le puse dos cerillos a modo de vela en cada pastelito, luego regresé de nuevo con Hiccup a la entrada que me miraba algo atónito.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Traté de sonar lo más feliz posible, pero por dentro estaba decepcionada porque las cosas no salieron como quería.

Hiccup le sopló a los cerillos y tomó su "pastel", me abrazó y yo lo abracé. — ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, Astrid? —preguntó riendo un poco.

—Fue un día horrible. —Me quejé poniendo la cara en su pecho. —Perdóname, quería que este fuera el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida… pero todo salió mal. —

—Astrid, el que tú este aquí conmigo me basta para que sea el mejor cumpleaños. — Me dijo tiernamente y levantó mi rostro para después besarme. Por eso lo amaba.

—Tengo un obsequio para ti. —lo solté para ir a la recamara y sacar el regalo que lo había conseguido desde hace semanas y el cual al verlo me hizo recordar otro pequeño detalle…no lo había envuelto.

Regresé con el regalo sin envolver y se lo entregué a Hiccup, él al verlo dio un grito ahogado.

—Es…es… es el libro de fisiología veterinaria que había estado buscando desde hace mucho. —Dijo Hiccup observando el libro con ojos brillosos. —Muchas gracias. —De nuevo me abrazó.

Escuché que su estómago gruñó y recordé que había arruinado la cena, Hiccup pareció ver mi preocupación.

—Y si… salimos a cenar u ordenamos algo para que lo traigan a domicilio ¿qué tal… unas pizzas? —Sugirió él.

Yo sonreí. —Eres el cumpleañero, tú decides.

—Mmm…quiero pizza. —Dijo sin soltarme aun.

—Pues pizza será—Le dije dándole un pequeño beso. —Por cierto, ¿por qué llegaste antes? —pregunté ya que había llegado antes de la hora.

—Bueno es que salí antes para buscar algo… mamá no quería que me fuera, pero le dije que era de suma importancia que saliera, papá convenció a mamá y ella accedió de muy mala gana.

— ¡Ah!, comprendo— Según yo le había avisado a Valka para que entretuviera a Hiccup y poder preparar todo. De nuevo solté a Hiccup para ir por mi celular y tenía un mensaje.

"_6:00 p.m. Hiccup ya salió, creo que ya va para el apartamento, no lo pude detener"._

Suspiré pesadamente— ¿Y que fuiste a buscar? —Tenía curiosidad de por qué había salido temprano.

Hiccup se puso nervioso. —Pues... estaba revisando en mi Facebook todas las felicitaciones que me habían mandado y… me encontré con un artículo interesante acerca del 29 de Febrero.

—Y ¿Qué decía?

—Pues decía que para algunos este día es de mala suerte. —Al decir eso pensé que tal vez era verdad, me había ido muy mal el día de hoy. —También en algunos lugares hacen rituales o hay costumbres raras. —Continuó Hiccup.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

—En Irlanda, por ejemplo, la mujeres aprovechan ese día para proponerle matrimonio a sus novios.

—Que interesante.

—Y después de leer eso me dije a mí mismo "¡No es mala idea!" —Dijo Hiccup con simpleza.

"_¿Estará tratando de decirme algo?"_

—Pensé que como hoy es mi cumpleaños y tengo el poder para hacer lo que se me dé la gana el día de hoy. —Ese comentario me hizo reír, pero después me paralicé al ver lo que estaba haciendo… se estaba hincando.

"_No puede ser, no puede ser"._

Hiccup tomó mi mano. —Decidí cambiar esa tradición…que mejor regalo me darías… si tú… Astrid Hofferson… aceptaras ser mi esposa… ¿Te casarías conmigo? — Saco una cajita mostrando un hermoso anillo.

Yo suspiré y traté de contener los gritos y las lágrimas que querían salir… me lancé sobré él cayendo al piso y lo besé. — ¡Sí!… ¡sí!…claro que acepto casarme contigo.

Nos levantamos del piso y Hiccup me puso el anillo en el dedo, después nos besamos y poco a poco me fue llevando al sillón de la sala y me acostó, él se posicionó arriba de mí sin aplastarme, nos empezamos a besar ahora con mucho más pasión.

— ¿Quieres que te dé tu otro regalo o quieres comer primero? —Le dije coquetamente entre besos.

—Ahora sólo quiero abrir regalos. —Me dijo sin dejar de besarme.

En eso se escucha que tocaron la puerta.

— _¿Astrid?, ¿Hiccup? ¿Están ahí?... vine a la fiesta_—Era la voz de Snotlout.

Hiccup y yo nos levantamos y me dirigí hacia la entrada.

Abrí sólo un poco la puerta. —Gracias, Snotlout…pero ya gritamos "¡Sorpresa!", ya te puedes ir… ¡Adiós! — Y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

— _Pero quiero felicitar a mi primo._

Ahora Hiccup fue el que salió. — ¡Primo! —Lo abrazó. — ¡Muchas gracias por venir! Ya te puedes retirar. —Y le cerró de nuevo la puerta.

—_Ok,_ _ya entendí pero… quiero pastel._

Hiccup salió de nuevo y le dio uno de los pingüinos. —Uno tú uno yo, ¿Está bien? —Snotlout estaba confundido y Hiccup simplemente le cerró la puerta yo estaba que casi me caía de la risa.

—_Está bien ya me voy…te festejamos de nuevo el sábado._

Hiccup se acercó de nuevo a mí y nos volvimos besar creo que después de todo este fue el mejor día de nuestras vidas.

Fin.

* * *

_¿Y qué tal?_

_Espero que le haya gustado._

_*Pingüinos: son unos pastelitos tipo quequito (cup cake) rellenos de crema y con fondant de chocolate._

_Argentina venció a Suiza 3-1...Por si se lo preguntaba._

_Agradecimientos por la idea del título a mis ex compañeros de trabajo que cada vez que celebrábamos un cumpleaños decían que era el mejor día de nuestras vidas y fingían llorar como Miss Universo._

_Saludos_

_07/febrero/2015_

_Correcciones ortográficas 25 FEBRERO 2015_


End file.
